CSI: Becoming a Sister
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A year after Dog Gone Lindsey has some important news for Ed and Sharon, as well as Catherine and the other CSIs. How will this news affect them?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: BECOMING A SISTER**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next CSI story, Lindsey has important news for her family, what news does she have and how will this affect Ed and Sharon.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the incident involving the dog attacking Sharon and the Kennedy family had made a complete recovery. Ed had been attending a lecture and had just now returned home, he walked in through the door, smiling. Sharon, now four years old, was sitting on the sofa watching TV and trying to clean her glasses, she looked up and put her glasses back on, she smiled when she saw her father.<p>

"Hi Daddy".

Ed smiled.

"Hey sweetie, where's Mommy?"

"Bathroom".

Ed smiled and headed over to the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Honey, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Ed, I'll be out in a minute".

"Okay".

Ed headed over to the sofa and sat down next to his daughter. Sharon smiled and cuddled up to her father's side, anybody who knew them knew that Sharon was a Daddy's Girl. A few minutes later Lindsey came out of the bathroom smiling. She walked over and sat down next o her husband and spoke.

"Boy have I got news for you guys".

Ed turned to her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Ed, I'm pregnant again".

Ed couldn't believe it, this time they had been trying for another baby and now it had happened, he embraced his wife and kissed her.

"That's great honey".

Sharon looked at her parents, confused.

"What's going on Mommy?"

Lindsey smiled at her daughter.

"You're gonna be a big sister in a few months".

"Yay!"

Sharon cheered and hugged her mother, being a big sister had been one of the things she had desperately wanted more than anything and now it was going to happen.

Finally Ed spoke.

"We've gotta tell the others".

"Yeah, I'll call Mom".

"Okay, I'll call my parents".

Lindsey immediately called Catherine, Catherine was also pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, she answered quickly.

"Hello".

"Hi Mom".

Lindsey smiled as she heard her Mother shift into a more comfortable position.

"Lindsey, how are you doing, how's Ed?"

"We're great, Sharon's good too, Mom...I've got some news".

"Okay".

Lindsey's smile deepened and she revealed.

"Mom, you're gonna have another Grandchild, I'm pregnant again".

"Really, that's great, so, Sharon's gonna be a big sister".

"Yeah, she's really excited about it".

As Lindsey and Catherine talked more about the news Ed was informing his parents, his father had answered the phone.

"So, you are gonna have another child".

"Yeah, it's amazing".

"We're happy for you both, I take Sharon's really excited".

Ed smiled.

"Yeah she is, she can't wait to be a big sister".

"We'll drop by and see you guys soon okay".

"Okay, thanks, bye Dad".

Ed hung up, Lindsey had just finished talking to Catherine and they knew that soon all the others would know, they sat back down and, along with Sharon, began talking about the baby.

As they were talking the phone rang, Ed answered it while Lindsey, noticing the time, took Sharon through to the kitchen for lunch. It was Sara who had called.

"Hey Ed, Catherine just told me, congratulations".

"Thanks, hard to say who's more excited about this, me, Lindsey or Sharon".

Sara laughed and then Ed decided to ask.

"So, how's Grissom and Holly".

"We're all good, but..."

Ed noticed that she trailed off.

"Is something wrong?"

"You know how Grissom had Otosclerosis before he got treatment".

"Yeah".

"It looks like Holly might've inherited it".

Ed sighed, he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry to hear that, will she be okay".

"Yeah, we caught it early, it looks like it can be treated".

"That's good, hope everything goes okay".

"Thanks Ed".

They hung up and Ed headed through to the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Sara, she was congratulating us on what happened".

Lindsey smiled and then noticed Ed's expression.

"Ed?"

"It looks like Holly's got Otosclerosis, just like Grissom had".

Lindsey gasped, Sharon noticed and was confused.

"What's going on Daddy?"

"You remember I told how Uncle Gil couldn't hear well, a few years ago".

Sharon nodded and Ed continued.

"Well, it looks like Holly's got the same problem, it's okay though, they should be able to help her".

"Kay".

The family sat, concerned about Holly but relieved that there was a good chance she'd be okay and overjoyed at the news of Lindsey's second pregnancy.

* * *

><p>End of chapter; Yup, Lindsey's pregnant, Sharon's gonna be a big sister, poor Holly though. Next up Catherine visits the house as do Ed's parents. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: BECOMING A SISTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Catherine and Ed's parents come around to visit and talk about Lindsey and Catherine's pregnancies, also an update about Holly's condition and Lindsey's only worry about her pregnancy will be discussed.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you enjoyed it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It as later on in the day, Ed and Lindsey were expecting a visit from their parents to discuss Lindsey's pregnancy. Sharon was still excited and practically jumping up and down in her seat. Lindsey smiled and spoke to Ed.<p>

"I've never seen her this excited before".

Ed laughed.

"Remember how much it means to her, the one thing she's wanted more than anything in the world was a younger sibling".

"Yeah, oh there's the door".

"I'll get it".

Ed went and answered the door, it was Catherine and his parents.

"Hi Ed".

"Mom, Dad".

"Hey, Nick says sorry, he couldn't get time off work".

"That's okay, c'mon in".

Due to her pregnancy, now at five months, Catherine was currently off work on maternity leave, which irritated her as she felt she had nothing to do. They headed inside, Ed shut the door, and they headed through to the living room where Lindsey and Sharon were. Sharon smiled and waved at her Grandparents, once everybody was seated they began to talk.

Catherine was the one who spoke first and asked the important question.

"So, Lindsey, how far along are you".

"I'm about a month along, Ed and I were talking and we decided we're gonna wait until the baby's born before we find out what gender the baby is".

Ed nodded smiling, the others nodded, Anne then turned to Sharon.

"So, you're looking forward to becoming a big sister huh?"

"Uh-huh, it's great".

They smiled and eventually Lindsey turned to her mother.

"So Mom, have you decided on names for the twins".

Catherine smiled and nodded.

"For the boy we've decided to call him Sam after my father, the girl, that's Nick's call".

"Cool".

They talked some more about Catherine's twins before the conversation turned back to Lindsey.

"Have you guys thought of possible names?"

Lindsey smiled and nodded, Ed then explained.

"We've decided on James for a boy and Susan for a girl".

Sharon giggled and spoke up.

"I picked that one".

Ed and Lindsey nodded, Sharon had indeed picked the name for if the baby was a girl. Eventually, it was dinner time and so the family all ate at the Kennedy's house, all of them happily discussing Lindsey and Catherine's unborn children and who they would possibly take after.

After dinner Catherine and Ed's parents left, everybody was happy. Soon later Sharon went to watch TV, before long Ed turned to Lindsey.

"You okay, you look a little distracted".

Lindsey sighed and spoke.

"There just something worrying me, I mean, you know how much attention the baby's gonna need".  
>"Yeah".<p>

"Well, what if, Sharon ends up jealous of the baby, she might feel like she's been replaced".

Ed sighed and shook his head.

"I now what you mean, we'll just have to think of some way to make sure that doesn't happen".

"Okay".

After watching Sharon watching the TV Lindsey spoke again.

"Any more news on Holly's condition".

Ed nodded.

"Yeah, they've managed to get an appointment for tomorrow, it looks like they're gonna try and treat her then, hopefully everything will be okay".

"That's good".

Finally, a few hours later it was Sharon's bedtime, the moment her favourite cartoon show, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, ended she switched off the TV and headed off to her room, after getting ready for bed and climbing into bed, Lindsey and Ed came in, kissed her goodnight and tucked her in, they left the room and spent their time together watching TV, Ed massaging Lindsey back, trying to help ease the back pain that came with pregnancy. Eventually, a few hours later they got ready for bed and climbed into bed, Lindsey lay on her side, Ed held her from behind, his hands resting on her still flat stomach, both with loving smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lindsey and Ed are concerned about Sharon's reaction to the attention the new baby will need but at the moment it's obvious Sharon is excited. Next up fast forwards fourth months to the birth of Catherine's twins. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: BECOMING A SISTER**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; time fast forward to Catherine at nine months pregnant, the birth of her twins is imminent, luckily everyone is ready for it.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's sweet, glad you are still enjoying.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It had been four months now, Ed was sitting on the sofa with his family, His hand resting on Lindsey's swollen stomach, Lindsey was resting her head on his shoulder. Sharon was sitting next to them smiling. Catherine was also with them and walked through from the kitchen, smiling at the happy family, they had also heard from Grissom and Sara, Holly had been treated and was no longer suffering from Otosclerosis. Catherine began to walk over to join them when suddenly she yelled out, Lindsey looked up.<p>

"Mom?"

"My water just broke".

Ed helped Lindsey to her feet and while she went over to her mother Ed quickly called Nick.

"Grandma?"

While waiting for Nick to answer Ed reassured his daughter.

"She's okay, don't worry about a thing sweetie".

Sharon was still worried, finally Nick answered.

"Yeah".

"Nick it's me, Catherine's gone into labour, her water's just broke".

"Wha, okay I'm on my way over, I'll be there soon".

"Right".

They hung up, Ed went over and picked up Sharon before walking over to Catherine, Lindsey was supporting her mother as they waited.

"I called Nick, he's on his way".

"Great".

Five minutes later Nick arrived and they headed out to the car, once they were all safely buckled in Nick drove to the hospital as fast as the speed limit allowed.

As they drove Lindsey called Sara and the others to let them know what had happened. They soon arrived at the hospital and got out of the car, Nick led Catherine up to the reception and through to the maternity ward, Ed, Lindsey and Sharon followed them. Eventually they were soon waiting while Catherine was going through contractions, Nick was sitting next to her, gently coaching her through her breathing. Eventually the others arrived, Holly smiled and walked to Sharon, both girls were really good friends and loved playing together. After hugging they smiled and sat watching as their parents and other family members helped Catherine cope with the pain of the contractions.

"It's okay Cath, just breathe, you're doing great".

"Yeah, wonderful".

Eventually the midwife arrived, she looked around and then spoke.

"I think it's best if we let Mrs. Stokes have some room, would some of you mind waiting outside".

Everybody except for Nick and Lindsey left, Lindsey spoke.

"It's okay Mom, you're doing great, you're nearly there".

"You sure you'll be able to cope when it comes to your turn".

Lindsey smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine".

Meanwhile, outside the two little girls sat talking away, Ed sat nearby and Grissom kept an eye on both of them, Sara maintained a watch on the clock while Brass and Greg passed the time talking about the case Greg had just finished.

Finally, after some hours had passed the midwife came out.

"Mrs. Stokes has given birth to her twins, you can come in and see them now".

The group headed into the ward and approached Catherine who was sitting up, holding her newborn son, Nick sat next to the bed holding their daughter, Lindsey was sitting next to the bed too, smiling. The group approached and smiled when they saw the babies, looking around the room curiously, Sara then asked.

"So, what are their names?"

Catherine smiled and spoke.

"Sam for the boy".

Nick then continued.

"We decided on Tonya for the girl".

The group then took turns holding the babies and taking pictures. Sharon and Holly were also curious about the babies and even had their pictures taken with them. Eventually Nick took care of the babies while Catherine rested, the rest of the group left the room so she could sleep, as they sat Lindsey held Sharon who was tired and now asleep, Holly was also asleep in Sara's arms, they were all talking about Sam and Tonya and how happy things were for Catherine and Nick, now the major event to look forward to was the birth of Lindsey's second child.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Catherine has given birth to her twins, Sam and Tonya, the group look forward to Lindsey's upcoming child. Next up however is an event taking place a month later, Lindsey and Ed babysit Holly for Grissom and Sara, now you can see just how close friends Sharon and Holly are. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: BECOMING A SISTER**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4, fast forwarding time again, Lindsey and Ed are babysitting Holly, however they have to be ready as Lindsey is getting near her due date.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks for continuing to enjoy this.  
>AriesOx17: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It had been four months since Sam and Tonya's birth, while Nick and Catherine were busy raising their kids, Sara and Grissom both had to work on a case so Ed and Lindsey volunteered to baby-sit Holly. Sharon was excited to see her cousin and soon both girls were playing together, Lindsey smiled as she watched over them, her hand resting on her stomach. She was sitting on the sofa next to Ed who sat with his arm around her. Lindsey stood up with some difficulty and headed through to the kitchen, Ed smiled and listened to the sounds of the girls playing. Just then he heard a thump and then Sharon's voice, sounding concerned.<p>

"Mommy?"

"Lindsey, what's wrong?"

He heard Lindsey moan and then finally speak.

"Oh God, Ed, I'm going into labour".

"You're sure".

"Yeah".

Ed quickly called the others and soon Catherine arrived and with her help Lindsey was safely transported to the car, Sharon and Holly were also strapped into their car seats and Catherine then drove them to the hospital.

They made it to the hospital and soon Lindsey was rushed through to the maternity ward. Soon the others arrived, Nick smiled and handed Sam over to Catherine while he continued to cradle Tonya. Nick spoke to his step-daughter.

"You okay Lindsey?"

"Yeah…Just great…"

Nick nodded.

"You've been through this before, it'll be fine".

"I was sixteen then so, yeah you're right, I know what to expect".

Ed smiled and took his wife's hand.

"It's fine, you're doing great".

Lindsey responded however at the same time a contraction hit.

"Wonderful".

She groaned and realized she was crushing Ed's hand although he didn't seem to mind. Sharon was standing next to the bed, looking up at her mother, worried.

"Mommy?"

"I'm okay sweetie, I'm okay".

Holly hugged Sharon and both girls smiled.

Lindsey had been in labour for seven hours now, Sara was currently trying to get a soda from the vending machine but nothing happened, she groaned.

"I hate these things".

A patient who was passing smiled and spoke.

"Uh miss, that one's broken".

"Great".

The patient then pointed to one further down the hall.

"That one works thought".

"Thanks".

The patient continued down the corridor as Sara got a soda from the working machine. Just then she felt a tug at her pant leg, she looked down and smiled, it was Holly. Sara picked her daughter up and held her, Holly looked concerned.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Is Aunt Lindsey really okay?"

"She's fine sweetie, your new cousin will be here soon".

Holly smiled and Sara carried her over to where the others were waiting, the midwife soon arrived, Lindsey was surprised when she saw who it was.

"Eva?"

It was Eva Fromm, the midwife who had delivered Sharon four years ago, she too was surprised.

"Lindsey, what a surprise".  
>"Yeah, I…Ow".<p>

Eva quickly checked and confirmed that Lindsey was now fully dilated and transported her to the delivery room, Ed accompanied her and the others sat and waited outside.

Finally, a few hours later the door opened and Eva stepped out smiling.

"Well, you can come in now, she's given birth to a baby girl".

The others smiled, Sharon was excited, she had a little sister, they all headed inside and found Lindsey sitting up in bed a small blanket wrapped bundle in her arms, Ed was sitting next to the bed smiling. The group approached and Lindsey smiled and spoke.

"Hey guys, Sharon, this is your little sister, Susan Kennedy".

Sharon's eyes lit up as she saw the little girl in her mother's arms, she looked like a female version of Ed, the others also smiled. Sharon then looked up and asked, nervously.

"C-can I hold her".

"Of course you can".

Ed then showed her how to hold her properly and Lindsey gently passed Susan to her. Sharon smiled as she cradled her little sister, Catherine smiled.

"Awww, she looks like Ed, doesn't she".

Lindsey nodded while Sharon smiled and kissed her baby sister's forehead, Sara took a picture of them. Susan reached up and gently grasped Sharon's nose, knocking Sharon's glasses askew in the process, Sharon giggled.

"Hey".

"She likes you already".

Sharon nodded and then handed Susan over to Ed who gently cradled her smiling, eventually Lindsey needed to rest, all the kids were tired too so the group left the happy family in peace, Lindsey slept, after picking Sharon up and putting her on the bed to so she could sleep. Ed remained awake cradling his youngest daughter, things could get any better, he as sure of it, there only concern was the possibility of Sharon being jealous of the amount of attention Susan would need, but that seemed to be unlikely to happen. He could tell from Sharon's voice as she spoke about Susan that Sharon adored her little sister.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lindsey's second child, another daughter called Susan, has been born, Sharon now has a little sister. Next up will take place five months after the birth, with Susan getting ready to say her first word, what do you think it's gonna be? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: BECOMING A SISTER**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; five months after the birth of Susan Kennedy, the family are about to hear her speak her first word.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, this is one's even sweeter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Five months had passed since Susan's birth, any worries Ed and Lindsey had about Sharon being jealous were quickly removed, Sharon was always willing to help them take care of her little sister. Right now Sharon was attempting to change Susan's diaper for the first time, finally after some effort she straightened up and then realized she'd made a mistake.<p>

"Oops".

Ed looked up, he heard Lindsey laugh, even Susan laughed, he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I put the diaper on the wrong way around".

Ed smiled and gently patted his eldest daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie, these things take practice".

"Let me try again".

So Sharon began to fix her mistake and soon she had put the diaper on the right way around, she smiled.

"Done".

"Great job sweetie".

Sharon smiled and then picked Susan up and kissed her forehead. Susan smiled and grasped onto Sharon's shirt, and then, to the delight of her parents and sister, she said her first word.

"Shawon".

The others all gasped and then smiled and laughed, Sharon giggled.

"She almost said my name right".

"I was right, Susan really loves you".

Sharon smiled and continued to cradle Susan, she loved being a big sister. For her, it was the greatest thing in the world.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, Susan's first word was Sharon, she's just not proficient at pronouncing r's yet, shows just how much Susan loves her big sister huh, also shows how much Sharon loves Susan, both sisters are gonan grow up really close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
